Human powered, step-propelled scooters are known. These scooters generally use an up and down motion from a human's legs to propel the scooter, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,321; U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,838; U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,173; U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,525; U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,355; U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,141; U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,088; U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,769; U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,742; US patent application 2006/0119052; US patent application 2010/0225085; US patent application 2004/0036249; US patent application 2010/0001487; and US patent application 2010/00320716. These documents are herein incorporated by reference to the extent not inconsistent with the present disclosure.
The disclosed scooters use a pivoting motion of the pedals to convert the general up and down motion of the user's legs to rotary power at the rear wheel or wheels of the scooter.
The present inventor has recognized that prior art step-propelled scooters are driven by inclined pedals which tend to elongate the scooter and may require an uncomfortable leg motion or posture by the user during operation.